


Coming Home

by Charm2999



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), D/s undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm2999/pseuds/Charm2999
Summary: Kyle’s finally finished the first semester of his masters program and returns to southpark to reunite with the boyfriend he hasn’t seen in six months.





	Coming Home

 

Kyle groaned as he finally fell exhausted onto his bed. The drive back to South Park from Cal Tech had been exhausting. He had finally completed his first year in his neuroscience program and now he had at least a bit of time off to rest. He couldn't believe it had already been six months since he'd been back and lord knows they had been gruelling. Especially when he hated most of the people he had in his classes. Who knew even full grown adults could be so damn annoying. He sighed as he let his hair out of the small pony tail he had tied it into. His hair was now falling just past his chin. It was a pain to keep it that long but he knew _he_ liked it that way.

The red head sighed as he pulled his iPad off the side table and turned on some YouTube videos. He gave it an hour. It would only take that long for his patience to crack. It had been six months of texts, snapchats and the occasional video call. Plus in all the years they had been at university between midterms and finals between undergrad and his masters, or in the fat ass' case, law school at NYU, only once had the red head finished his exams first and come home first.

He was on his third video when he heard the familiar sound of footsteps on shingles. He couldn't help but sit up in excitement. Had it been when he was younger he would have acted more nonchalant, like he didn't give a shit about wanting to see him. Now that he was 24 and had nothing left to prove he could care less about trying to hide his excitement.

"Yo." The voice practically sending a shiver down his spine. He hadn't heard it for over a month since exam time had basically taken over their lives. At most the two texted each other once a day but that was about it.

"Sup fat ass." The red head replied, the name rolling off his tongue like it always did. Though the insult wasn't as true as it had once been. The Cartman that stood in front of him now wasn't small by any stretch of the imagination. He stood at a towering 6'4, his shoulders were broad, his back was built like a brick wall. He was still a bit soft around the middle but it suited him given his build. He was built like the football player of a father he supposedly had.

Kyle nearly shuddered at the sight of him. The red head wasn't nearly as tall as the tower of muscle that stood before him. He was the same height as his dad and was as lean and thin as they come. No matter how much he worked out he was always slim. At this point he had just come to accept it.

He stood up as Cartman closed the window softly behind him, trying not to wake up everyone in the house. Not that they weren't all used to this by now. At this point they would probably be more surprised if he didn't show up.

Cartman smirked as he turned to him. Eyeing him up as if he were a meal about to be eaten. Kyle could feel the goosebumps along his flesh. All these years and he never grew tired of the way Cartman looked at him.

The brunet smirked, his hand reaching out for him, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him tightly against himself.

"I swear you like torturing me. Why the hell are your exams always the last to end. Everyone's already been back in town for like a week." Eric complained as he ran his hand down Kyle's body until he reached his jean covered ass, promptly giving it a hard squeeze.

Kyle looked up at him with a smirk of his own. His hands hooking themselves onto his jersey. His ass pushing back into the brunettes large hands.

"Your bad luck fat ass, it's not like I want to spend an extra week studying in that hell hole." The red head shot back, letting himself be groped.

"Yeah yeah keep your damn excuses I don't wanna hear it." He said with his usual arrogance, it took every fibre of Kyle's self restraint not to roll his eyes. "By the way why the hell are you wearing this shit. You stupid enough to try sleeping in these?" Cartman added as he continued to feel up his boyfriend through his jeans.

"Why bother changing when you're gonna take it all off anyways." The red head mumbled, blushing slightly at the thought. Cartman laughed finally leaning down to look the red head in the eye.

"So? Where's my welcome home kiss?" Kyle shuddered as he raised his head waiting for the brunette to take control like he always did. He didn't have to wait long till the other man was pressing his lips against his own, the brunettes tongue making its way into his mouth. Cartman kissed him, tasted him and had him however he wanted him. That never changed. Kyle could feel the saliva running down his chin but he didn't pull back. He could feel Cartmans hand still heavy on his ass, his other hand now on the side of Kyle's neck, playing with his grown out hair. The red head was moaning into the kiss like it was all he craved in life.

Finally Cartman pulled away, starring down at the debauched face of his own personal whore with a smirk.

"God you're so pliant. Honestly if I ever told anyone what you were like in bed they wouldn't believe me for shit." He remarked, running his thumb over the gingers lips.

"Guess you're just extra lucky then, not like anyone else is ever gonna see this." He replied with a slight glare. Cartman knew he hated being teased and yet he continued to try and piss him off. Honestly some things never changed when it came to the two of them.

The brunette laughed as he let go of the man in his arms, making his way to his bed and taking a seat on the edge. The ginger sighed and turned towards him, eyeing up what he was wearing. Sweat pants and an old v-neck jersey from the South Park high football team. If he knew Cartman as well as he thought he did he doubted he was wearing anything under those clothes.

"Like what you see?"

"You know I do." No one ever said Kyle wasn't honest. Plus he wasn't in the mood to play games today.

"Then strip for me."

The red head wasn't by any means surprised by the request. Cartman hated when he had clothes on, that had always been the case. Whenever they were alone together, stripping him was always the first thing he did. Not that he minded much, the feeling of Cartmans hands on him was more soothing then uncomfortable now.

Kyle didn't waste any time, his hand instantly reaching for the zipper of his hoodie pulling it down and letting it slide off of him without a second thought. His shirt and pants going with it.

"Those too." Cartman said pointed to his boxers. Kyle didn't so much as flinch and he pulled them down and let them slide off of him.

Completely naked he walked over to Cartman and stood between his legs. The brunettes hands already reaching out for him. His large hands running the length of his body, over his ass and down his soft thighs. The gingers skin was flawless to the touch.

"Damn it Kyle." Was all he said as he brought the ginger even closer to himself. Kissing his abdomen softly, his arms wrapping around him and holding him.

"I missed you too." Kyle whispered, his own arms wrapping around Cartman in return. Six months was an incredibly long time to be apart. Usually they tried to make trips to each other during the semester but this year their work load just didn't allow for it so instead they were left with six months of hell and with no chance of seeing each other.

"You didn't replace me over there did you." Cartman asked, not even bothering to lift his head up from where it rested against his stomach.

"Nope. Did you?" He replied.

"Naw. Not that some of the girls haven't tried." Cartman smirked as he said it. Trying to get the other boy jealous, not that it would ever work.

"They'd bore you." Kyle said with a smile.

"Yeah probably. Anyone make a pass at you?" He asked in return.

Kyle rolled his eyes at the question. His jealousy was renowned for a reason after all.

"Yeah." He replied. He'd learned long ago that it was better to just tell Cartman these things honestly then to try to hide them from him.

"What's his name." His voice slightly harder then it had been before.

"Jake Nash."

"Sounds like a hilly billy."

"He's a piece of shit." Kyle's tone of voice said more then enough for Cartman. That man was on his watch list instantly.

"What did he do?" His voice growing deep. Kyle knew that voice. Had he been younger he would have tried to lie and make it not seem like a big deal. Now was different. He trusted Cartman not to over react.

"Bastard slapped my ass when he thought I was drunk." The anger still ringing in his voice no matter how hard he tried not to be pissed about it.

"And?"

"And what I punched him in the face. Dumb piece of shit." He was more then slightly proud of that.

"Hmm and he's still hanging around?" Cartman was already planning how to get rid of him if need be comes.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm the 'feisty type,' his words not mine by the way."

"Want me to get rid of him."

"Not at the moment. I'll let you know if I change my mind." A younger version of Kyle would have fought him on the mere mention of such a thing, then again a younger Cartman wouldn't have asked. He would have just gotten rid of the man and Kyle would have been left to wonder what exactly he had done.

"Good." He stated before finally letting him go and sitting back slightly, eying up Kyle's nude form.

Kyle smirked as he crawled up onto the other mans lap, his lips finding the others ear.

"So? How do you want me?" He asked, his voice seemingly dripping with seduction.

"How about between my legs." Cartman whispered back. Kyle smiled, sliding down to the floor. Without so much as a second thought he pressed his face between his legs rubbing against his clothed erection, his nose burying itself against the form of his quickly hardening cock. His mouth opened to lick the outline of him.

"You can take them off you little whore. Don't tease me." Cartmans voice was low and husky, just how Kyle liked to make it. Nothing turned him on more then hearing Cartman lose control. It was what he lived for.

He slowly pushed down his sweats just enough for his dick and balls to be available to him.

He smirked as he held the brunettes cock in one hand leaning down to kiss its tip. He could hear Cartman hiss above him and he let his tongue reach out to him. He slowly kissed and licked his tip as though he was supposed to be French kissing it.

"Kyle." Cartman groaned as he felt his hand tangle itself in his curly red locks.

With one last kiss he left his cock for the moment and turned his attention to his balls. He slowly licked and sucked on the sacks like they were the tastiest thing in the world.

"Hands behind your back my little cock slut." The brunette commanded.

Instantly the gingers hands fell behind him as he held them in place. Cartmans dick falling on his face as he continued to work his balls.

"Damn..." He heard him groan as he reached for something on the bed. It was his phone.

Kyle looked up, his eyes half lidded, his tongue holding the underside of his balls as Cartmans dick sat comfortably on his face, already leaking pre-cum.

He could hear the shutter go off as Cartman got his shot, apparently a good one too since he looked far too impressed with himself.

Kyle smirked finally pulling back before swallowing all of the brunette until he could feel his tip hit the back of his throat and his nose was buried in Cartmans hard brown curls. He swallowed him as best as he could while still remembering to breath, his thick girth practically straining his out of practice throat. Finally he pulled back and then took him into his throat again, setting a pace.

Cartman smiled as he took more pictures, already knowing how much fun it would be sending them to him randomly to get him all hot and bothered.

He smirked as he turned on the video function with one hand while grabbing Kyle's hair into a fist with the other. As he pressed record he began to pull his head on and off his dick like the gingers throat was a flesh light toy. Face fucking him at a speed most people wouldn't be able to handle.

Kyle obediently relaxed his throat and let Cartman take full control, letting him ram into his throat however he liked.

He could hear Cartman groaning above him, he looked up just as Cartman pulled him off of his dick, he didn't need to be told to open his mouth and stick out his tongue as Cartman came all over him. Most of it making its way into his mouth but not all of it. He swallowed like the pornstars he'd watched so many times before opening his mouth to show the brunette.

"What a good bitch you are." He whispered as he wiped some of his cum off of his face before he got the chance.

Kyle leaned up licking the cum off of Cartmans hand before sucking his fingers into his mouth much like he had his cock just a moment earlier.

Cartman finally turned off the video and set his phone on the far table. Now it was time for him to enjoy himself.

"Sit up on the bed, on your knees, keep your hands behind your back." The brunette ordered.

Kyle stood without ever separating the connected hands behind his back, instead he climbed onto the bed without using his hands, sitting in front of the brunette just how he wanted him.

Eric smirked as he pulled his sweats back up and crawled up onto the bed. He reached out softly grazing the gingers standing cock.

Kyle moaned like a wanton whore the second he touched him.

"Oi. You wanna wake up half the town with your screaming. Hush." The brunette reprimanded, his eyes looking over to the door. It was thankfully locked. "You locked the door." He commented as he settled on his knees, looming over the ginger.

"I... I knew you would want me to." He said with a groan as Cartman grabbed him by the hair. "Easier th-this way." He explained as Eric's mouth settled on his neck.

Cartman bit down hard on said throat as Kyle groaned. Trying his best not to scream even though he wanted to. His hands squeezing each other as he tried to control himself.

The pain eased as he felt him let go, his tongue tracing the groves and wound his teeth had made.

"Who do you belong to Kyle?"

"You..." Kyle gasped as he felt Cartmans breath by his ear.

"Who owns you Kyle?"

"Dear god! You do Eric. Only you always you."

"What are you then Kyle?" Cartman teased as he grabbed for the lube he kept in the side table. Popping it open before coating his fingers in it.

"Your whore, your cock slut, damn it I'll be what ever you want me to be." Kyle groaned.

Cartman smirked as he worked his fingers behind Kyle, stretching him for the intrusion that was about to come.

"What a pretty little slut you are for me." Cartman groaned as he pulled his fingers out of the whining ginger. Without warning he grabbed the red head by the hair, enjoying watched his back arch as his hands were still bound. He smirked as pushed himself into Kyle from behind, sheathing himself in the boys warmth.

"Eric..." Kyle groaned, his body practically shaking as he felt full.

The brunette didn't need to ask to know when Kyle was ready for him to move.

He smirked as he began to ease out of him before slamming back into him, setting a gruelling speed.

Kyle bit his lip trying not the scream as Cartman slammed into him over and over again, his grip on his hair still tight as he felt his other hand move in front of him, reaching for his untouched dick.

Kyle groaned as Cartman pumped him to the same speed he was slamming into him. It took every fibre of his being not to scream.

"Who do you belong to Kyle?" Eric whispered into the boys ear, his grip tightening as he pulled the red head back towards him.

The ginger groaned as he felt Cartman ram into him over and over again.

"You. I'm yours." He whisper, his voice hoarse.

"Damn straight." The brunette groaned as he sped up even faster.

"Eric...." Kyle begged as Cartman hit his prostate again and again.

"Go ahead Kyle. Cum on nothing but the feeling of my cock in your ass. Go on. You know that's all you need you little whore." Eric panted into the red heads ear.

Kyle bit his lips as Eric slammed into him again at full force. This time it was just too much, Kyle screamed as he came all over his stomach and the sheets.

Eric groaned as he felt his boyfriend tighten around him, he only lasted a while longer before he followed the red head, his cum decorating Kyle's insides.

It took a moment for the boys to come down from their high. Cartman finally pulled out of the red head but quickly grabbed his phone and began to take pictures of his handy work.

Kyle turned at the sound of the camera shutters and mustered a glare for the brunette.

"Really?" His voice as exastrabated as it usually was when dealing with his boyfriend.

"Gotta have something to tide me over during the semester." Cartman shot back as he took more pictures. Kyle sighed as he unwittingly allowed himself to be photographed.

Finally Cartman put down his phone and grabbed a wet cloth from the washroom, and began to clean up.

A few minutes later he an Kyle were finally cleaned up and tucked under the covers of Kyle's bed. Kyle snuggled up on Cartman a chest as the brunette played with his curly hair.

"Hey. You know earlier when you said I'd be anything I wanted you to be..." Cartman asked softly.

Kyle lifted his dazed head up from Cartmans chest and looked his boyfriend in the eye.

"Yeah..."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. Why the hell do you look so serious?"

Cartman smirked and reached to his sweat pants sitting on the floor. And pulled something out.

"I was gonna save it for Christmas but considering you're a Jew and all." He joked as he handed the box over to his boyfriend.

"You... I ... but." Kyle stammered as Cartman sat them both up.

He opened the box and inside sat a beautiful set of gold engagement bands.

"If you want me to get on my knees I will." Cartman joked as he watched Kyle's eyes fill with tears.

The red head wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Cartman and crying into his shoulder.

"So that's a yes?" Eric laughed.

"Yeah..." Kyle whispered as he finally got a hold of himself and pulled away.

Eric wasted no time in taking a ring out of the box and slipping it onto his finger. Kyle took the other and did the same to Cartman.

"How's the size."

Kyle smiled brightly up at Cartman and nodded happily. "It's perfect."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
